The Bet
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: It's seventh year. James and Sirius have a bet going on: to see who can get a date with Lily or Gen first. Who'll win? (Rating and Genre may change).
1. The Bet

Title: The Bet

Summary: It's seventh year. James and Sirius have a bet going on: to see who can get a date with Lily or Gen first. Who'll win?

A/n Mwhaha. Dedicated to one of my very bestest friends. Thanks for the idea, love.

Seventh year. Maybe the last chance for Sirius and James. And they just had to seize it. But, everytime they asked Lily or Gen out, the answer was always the same: "NEVER!"

"What did we ever do to them?" Sirius asked one day after their most recent turn-down.

James shrugged. "I don't know."

The two of them headed back to Gryffindor tower.

"What's the matter with you two? Looks like you've lost your best friend or something." Remus said, glancing up from his essay.

"We've been rejected. Again." Sirius groaned, resting his chin in his hand.

"I feel so unloved." James sighed.

"Look, the most likely reason they reject you is because you sort of come off as... well... jerks."

"Gee, thanks." Sirius muttered.

James was staring out the window, his fairly short attention span getting the best of him. Which gave Sirius an idea.

"OK, Remus. Any other advice?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, firstly, don't go around hexing people for the fun of it. And don't harass them."

"Nice, thank you. Mister Potter, may I speak with you in private?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." James replied. The two snuck over to a corner of the Common Room where no one would overhear them.

"Mister Potter, I, as you are well aware, am trying my best to win Gen's heart. As you are Lily's." Sirius began.

"Go on." James grinned, folding his arms across his chest.

"And we have a month until our next Hogsmeade weekend..."

James grinned even wider. "My dear friend, do I smell a bet?"

"That you do, indeed." Sirius grinned. "Whoever can get their respecitive girl to agree to meet with them at Hogsmeade wins."

"I'll agree to that." James said. The two shook hands. The bet was on.

A/n

Ah, well, maybe I shall let you guys pick who wins the bet, although, I have an idea or two of my own...


	2. Sirius's First Attempt

The Bet

A/n Ah, you guys. I would love it if Remus won. But, nice idea, Meeny. Sort of close to what I had in mind.

Oh, and to clarify, Sirius and James each will have four shots. And Sirius and James get their own chapters, so, this will be a short 10 chapter ficlet.

Chapter 2: Sirius's First Attempt

Sirius peeked into the library. Gen had taken to helping Madam Pince after classes, and he had to make sure she was in there. And she was. She was helping a first year reach a book on one of the higher shelves.

"Hey, Gen." Sirius called, making his way over to her.

"What do you want?" she sighed, handing the first year his book. He took a nervous glance at her and headed back to his table.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what you were up to." he replied, trying to look innocent.

"I'm busy, thank you." She muttered, heading over to a stack of books that needed reshelving. "Now, what do you want? I know that's not it."

"Do you need any help?" he asked. She stared.

"You actually want to help me? Instead of harass me? Or ask me out?"

"Well, yeah."

She frowned, sizing him up. Then she handed him a few books. "Reshelf these for me?"

"With pleasure." he grinned, sliding the books back into their proper places.

Her frown deepened. 'You're up to something, Black. I know it.' she thought, taking a large book and slipping it easilly back on the shelf.

"Ok, that was fun." Sirius grinned.

"Really?"

"No."

She smiled. "You're quite good at it, though. Want to take my job?" Sirius laughed and shook his head. "You sure?"

"Positive."

Gen grabbed her bag and told Madam Pince she was leaving. "You know, Black, you're not as bad as I thought."

"Really? Well, then, want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I take that back. You're worse than I thought."

A/n

Ah, bad luck, Sirius. Guess you'll just have to try harder next time.


	3. James's First Attempt

The Bet

A/n Yeah, we can see how inept Sirius is. But what about James?

Chapter 3: James's First Attempt.

Lily had taken advantage of it being a nice day and was outside under the shade of a large tree, reading a book. James saw this as a chance to ask her to Hogsmeade.

"Hey, Lily."

"What now?" she asked, frowning.

"Just wondering how you were." James muttered, staring at his feet. He was trying to remember all the advice Remus had given him. But, sadly, it had gone in one ear and out the other.

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern." she snapped, turning another page.

"Good, good. Um, wanttogotohosmeadewithme?" he muttered extremely fast.

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you go to Hogsmeade with me next month?" James asked.

"Uh, no. I wouldn't." Lily replied, snapping her book shut and heading off to the castle, muttering about how rude a person could be. Of course, James wasn't rude to her. But she did stretch the truth a tad when she told the other girls what had happened.

"Lily, why didn't you say yes?" Marci asked, brushing her hair.

"Because he's so pompous!" Lily sighed, flinging herself onto her bed.

A/n

Ah, but, Lily! It seems to me like you have a thing for James, no? Well, it might just be me. Oh, and, I was wondering, any ideas as to where James and Sirius should meet with Gen and Lily? I already have the Quidditch Pitch planned for next chapter.


	4. Sirius's Second Try

The Bet

A/n Yes, you would think they would have learned tact by now. And thanks for the suggestions, keep them coming.

Chapter 4: Sirius's Second Try

"Oh, give him a chance, Gen." James was pleading with Gen during Quidditch practice. "He's not such a bad guy."

"Oh, no, he's the greatest person on this whole bloody planet." Gen scoffed.

"Yeah, that's me." Sirius grinned.

Gen jumped slightly and glared at him. "NEVER do that again." she growled.

"Noted. May I ask you something?"

She glared. "No, I won't go to Hogsmeade with you."

Sirius frowned, but then started to laugh. "OK, OK, I get it. But that wasn't what I was going to ask you."

"What, then?"

"Can you help me on my Muggle Studies?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know how bad I am at that."

One of the other girls on the team was shouting at Gen, who immediately headed over to help her, glad to get out of that situation.

"You're not going to win this bet, Sirius. Get over it!" James hissed.

"Ah, but it looks to me like you're not going to win. Lily can't stand the sight of you."

"Well, Gen hates you!"

"Face it! You've already lost."

"Lost what?" Gen has returned. She was glancing back and forth between the two, looking utterly bemused.

"Uh... um... Sirius was just saying that he didn't think we were going to beat the Slytherins next week. Nothing big." James muttered.

"Right, I'm so sure." Gen scoffed.

A/n

Oh, this is turning out to be pretty fun. Also, if you guys haven't already read it, check out my Wizard of Oz parody. I'm going to be updating that next.


	5. James's Second Try

The Bet

A/n Lol, you guys. I dunno. The way things are going, it looks like they're both losing.

Chapter 5: James's Second Try

Lily was in an empty classroom during lunch one warm Saturday. She had missed her Charms exam the day before because she was in the Hospital Wing, and she was making it up.

Flitwick, very trusting of her, left her alone. He figured she wouldn't let anyone in, nor anyone help her.

James, meanwhile, was heading inside for lunch, accompanied by Gen, from Quidditch practice. "I'm beginning to feel we're going to lose." James said.

"Oh, you think? Those damn Beaters, ugh! We'd have better luck without them." Gen muttered.

Lily peeked her head out of the classroom. "Guys, can you keep it down? I'm making up that exam."

"Can do." Gen nodded, ducking into the hall.

"Well, go on." Lily hissed. "Before I get into trouble!"

"No, not until you answer a quick question for me."

Lily sighed. "Fine. One quick question."

"Will you join me at Hogsmeade, the next trip?" he asked with baited breath.

"I'll think about it."

"Really?"

"No!"

A/n

Ah, so harsh.


	6. Third Time's A Charm, Right? Sirius

The Bet

Chapter 6: Third Time's A Charm, Right? (Sirius)

Gen was curled up on a couch in the Common Room, using the person on the other end as a footprop. She was reading one of her favorite books, actually, she was a magazine tucked in it, hoping no one would notice she wasn't reading the book.

"Hey, Gen." Sirius called, making his way over to her.

"No." she said.

"But, I didn't even ask anything."

"Still no." she replied, turning the page of her "book".

He groaned and made his way to Remus. "She said no, didn't she?"

"I didn't even ask!" Sirius muttered.

"Face it, she doesn't like you." Remus said, scratching out something on his parchment.

"Has a nice way of showing it, doesn't she?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded. "Couldn't she be playing hard to get?"

"There's a chance. A very slim chance. I still say she doesn't like you."

"Oh, what do you know?" Sirius snapped.

A/n Aw, he was just trying to help, Siri.


	7. Third Time's A Charm, Right? James

The Bet

A/n Poor Moony.

Chapter 7: Third Time's A Charm, Right? James

It was a dreary morning, and James, about to give up, sighed. History of Magic was sooo boring. In fact, even Lily, the usual note-taker of the bunch, wasn't taking notes, surprise, surprise.

An idea hit him. He scribbled a quick question to Lily on a spare piece of parchment and tossed it over to her. She frowned and picked it up off the floor.

James held his breath, hoping she wouldn't show it to the other girls. She smirked, wrote a quick reply and tossed it back.

With a sigh, he folded the parchment and stuffed it into his bag. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. James grabbed his things and headed outside with an airy yawn.

"James, what was up with that in there?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Ah, nothing. What was up with YOU in there?"

"Ah, nothing." Sirius said with an airy confidence. If he wasn't going to win, then, he was at least happy he was going to be a loser with his best friend. Of course, they both still had one chance. If they could seize it.

A/n

M'kay, I know you guys get tired of me, but, I had another brain storm. A hurricane this time. Enough of my crappy jokes. What do you guys think, since Marauders in school is better, of a James/Lily fic? Final year, my idea of how they got together?


	8. Last Chance, Sirius

The Bet

A/n M'kay, so, I take it you like my idea? Wonderful! I shall work on it as son as I finish The Order, and the Wizard of Oz spoof. SPOOF! Lol, I like saying that.

Chapter 8: Last Chance, Sirius

With a groan, Sirius glanced at Gen, who was talking to Remus, both laughing about something or other. Most likely him. He sighed and cast a look in James's direction, who smirked, and headed over to Gen.

"Hey, Gen."

"Go away, Black. Important business, and whatnot." Gen said, brushing him off with a swish of her hand.

"Nice, Gen." Remus muttered. She just smiled.

"Aw, come on, Gen. Just one trip to Hogsmeade won't kill you." Sirius pleaded. "Please?"

She glared. "Fine. If it'll shut you up and get you to leave me alone."

Sirius stared. "You mean it?" She nodded. He dashed over to James with a shout of happiness.

Remus, however, stared at her. "You won't be cruel to him, will you?"

"Why, Remus! Whatever do you mean?" she asked sweetly.

"Like, not show up or something."

"For you, I won't." she smiled.

James, however, frowned. If he was to win or at least tie, if that was possible, he'd have to get Lily to go with him, which seemed impossible...

A/n

Ah, nearing the end, we are! Oh, what fun.


	9. Last Chance, James

The Bet

A/n Ah, so happy. I've enjoyed a Father-of-the-Pride-athon today. WHEEE!

Chapter 9: Last Chance, James

James glowered at Sirius, who was annoying James more and more by the second by constantly reminding him that if James didn't get Lily to go to Hogsmeade with him, James would lose, which was something James hated.

Lily, however, was always surrounded by the other three girls, something James really didn't like. If he was going to ask her, he wanted to do it alone.

But, now he had only one day left. He had to take the chance of embarassing himself. "Lily..." he began.

"You want me to go to Hogsmeade with you, right?" He nodded. "Well, should I?" Again, he nodded, though, this time not sure if the question was directed at him. "Well, do you want me to go? I mean, this isn't some trick, is it?"

"Well, no, it's not." James sort of lied. "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Lily groaned. "Fine, if it'll stop your whimpering."

"Yes! Thank you!" James laughed, tossing his arms around her neck.

"Right." Lily smiled, rolling her eyes.

A/n

Aw, so cute! OK, tomorrow I shall update, unless I get enough reviews tonight. Wink, wink.


	10. Hogsmeade

The Bet

A/n And so, we come to the final chapter. I bet you guys are going to be over-joyed. Well, probably not for long.

Chapter 10: Hogsmeade

"So... you got pitied into a Hogsmeade trip, too?" Lily asked as she waited with Gen in front of The Three Broomsticks.

"Oh, yeah." Gen sighed. "If I didn't know those pathetic boys any better, I'd swear they were up to something."

"I'm kind of leaning that way myself." Lily muttered.

The two heard the Marauders laughing as they headed towards the pub. With a quick wink, Gen hid against the side of the building, motioning Lily to follow her.

"They brought the whole bunch? Dammit, I thought it would be just us."

"Me, too."

"Where are they? They were supposed to meet us here." James muttered, looking at his watch.

"Well, if they don't show up soon, you're both going to lose." Peter replied.

Gen and Lily glanced at each other. "Lose?" Lily mouthed. Gen shrugged.

"Should we, mayhaps, go looking for them?"

"They probably know." Sirius muttered. "If they do, they're probably not too happy."

"Know?" It was Gen's turn to mouth. "Know what?"

They heard Sirius sigh. "I knew this bet was a bad idea."

The girls had had enough. "Oh, this is a joke to you? A little bet, is it?" Lily asked. Sirius and James gawked.

"No, no it isn't." Sirius stammered.

"Yeah, uh, you don't understand. At least, I hope not." James added, looking meek.

"Oh, we understand. And, you do understand we hate your guts now, and refuse to speak to you, right?" Gen asked. The boys frowned, sniffled, and nodded. "Come on, Remus." Gen said, grabbing him. "You can be our escort today."

A/n

Oooh, BUSTED!


End file.
